crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Tennyo Goes to Hell
Tennyo Goes to Hell is a story by Babs Yerunkle. Despite the title, its protagonist is Jet, not Tennyo. It follows the events of Anecdotal Antidote Apocalypse: Part 1. This story is darker in tone than most Whateley stories. Chapter 1 Chapter 1, released on February 17, 2013, begins with a flying girl (who seems to be an amnesiac Tennyo) appearing in an infernal landscape, a place with strange physical and biological rules, where she is greeted by an old hunchback who claims to having been Mifruzli. Mifruzli offers to guide her to the place's seat of powers in search of answers. The girl eventually chooses the name "Zero" for herself. At the same time, an partly amnesiac mind awakens inside a scavenger creature. He finds out that by either consuming or being consumed by other creatures, he can take over their minds and integrate their memories, by which process he gradually recovers and assembles pieces of his own mind—including his name, Jared. As he continues to integrate, he finds out he has also the ability to change shape at will. He finds the scent of Zero and follows her and Mifruzli. On the way, Jared meets and befriends a boy called Gary, who was granted complete immunity to all the dangers of the place, and who explains some of the workings of the place. After telling Gary he feels he should be a girl, Gary points out that as a shapeshifter, there's no reason why he couldn't be one—and Jared becomes a fully female Jade. Eventually, she asks Gary to take her virginity. Meanwhile, Zero and Mifruzli reach the House of Pain, where they are captured by an younger Mifruzli, who intends to do experiments with Zero. Gary and Jade, in turn, follow Zero and are attacked by Luther, another shape-shifter, who defeats and rapes Jade, leaving her to die of her wounds. Chapter 2 In Chapter 2, released on February 24, 2013, Zero manages to free herself from the young Mifruzli's experiments, just before the old Mifruzli attacks the place and kills his "son." They proceed to travel to the City in order to meet the Queen. With some help from Gary, Jade manages to shift her body to heal her wounds and recover. But she finds that after absorbing some of Luther, she has become a shoggoth, a powerful shapeshifter like Luther himself. Jade and Gary follow Zero and Mifruzli to the City, where the guards take them to meet the Queen—the Kellith. Kellith and Mifruzli reveal that Zero is just the a demon mark made flesh, split from Jade herself when she arrived. Jade is sent by the Kellith to be dismembered and served as food for her guests. Fortunately, Zero finds Jade—dismembered, but still alive—and recognizes her. Jade convinces Zero to eat every piece of Jade's, so they can merge together. The Kellith tries to stop her, but Gary intervenes. Zero (now the fully reintegrated Jade) and Gary defeat every attack the Kellith. Jade calls on the power of the demon mark to open a link to the outside, and is called back to the "real world." She leaves something with Gary, but the Kellith manages to curse her. Epilog Sara "vomits" Jet back, but Jet doesn't rejoin with Jade. Just one hour has gone by in the "real world" since Sara had eaten Jet. Sara asks the rest of her Pack to bring Team Kimba so they will explain what has happened. They explain that, due to the Kellith's curse, Jet cannot take a male form nor rejoin with Jade until very specific and unlikely conditions are fulfilled. Also, Jet now is recharged not by Jade, but by sex. Meanwhile, in the Hell of Flesh, it's revealed that Jet left a portion of herself behind—a portion which is pregnant with Gary's child. This Jade and Gary make plans to replace the Kellith as rulers of the Hell of Flesh. Category:Babs Yerunkle Category:Stories Category:Gen1